


The Only Man

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always considered Irene Adler, The Woman, to be the only woman that Sherlock loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy!

I always considered Irene Adler, The Woman, to be the only women that Sherlock loved. Even though she is dead, or to him in America. When he talked about her, which was rarely, it was only with the respectable title of The Women. And I was not the only one who agreed that she was the only woman he loved. Ms. Hudson agreed. Lestrade and Anderson agreed. To quote Donovan, “That women is the only person that freak ever managed to love.” His brother, Mycroft, who understood that Sherlock was above those kinds of emotions better than anyone else agreed that he loved her. Even Molly Hooper, although desperately wishing it was not true, admitted that Irene Adler was the only women Sherlock ever loved, and would ever love.

The only person who had not given an answer yet was Sherlock himself. So one day, I walked up to him and asked him about it.

“Did you love Irene Adler?”

“Did as in I used to love her, but now don’t? Or did as in I loved her, but she is not around?”

“Does it really matter? Do you love her?” I had pressed him.

“I respect her more than anyone else, so if you think that is love, sure.” He told me, while looking back at his microscope. 

“So you never felt this way about another woman?” Sherlock sighed and looked up at me again.

“As I said to you before, women not my area of expertise.” And that had confirmed it for me. She really was the only woman Sherlock loved.

“But…” Sherlock started.

“But what?”

“If we were looking at males…” Sherlock said slowly, then pulled me down and kissed me. It was random and I was so shocked, I hadn’t reacted for a moment, but when I came to my senses I gently pushed him away.

“So you’re saying…” I had asked, still in shock.

“That there is also one male that catches my attention…” And that had been enough for me. I cut him off and had kissed him fiercely. 

Because while Irene Adler was the only woman he loved… I knew that I was the only man.


End file.
